Switched II
by Super Reader
Summary: Cupid's back to switch people who won't admit that they like each other. If Numbuhs 2 and 86 are switched will they admit that they like each other? Will Cupid's heartburn disappear? 286 complete
1. Chapter 1: Cupid's Great Granddaughter

**A/N: Here's Switched II. :) Hope you all like it as much as the last one. Nothing belongs to me except Birchwood, Numbuh 178, and Numbuh 563. The KND belongs to Mr. Warburton and Holly belongs to Eoin Colfer. **

**Switched II**

**Chapter 1: Cupid's Great-Granddaughter**

Cupid's Castle: 

It had been 4 days since Cupid and Birchwood had set up Kuki Sanban and Wally Beetles by switching them. Now Cupid was getting ready to do it again. But not with Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4. No they were a happy couple. Cupid was going to switch a certain American boy and an Irish girl.

"Birchwood!" Cupid called.

A small elf came scurrying in. Birchwood had helped Cupid with the last switching and had done so well, that Cupid wanted him to come again.

"Yes Cupid?" Birchwood said cheerfully, no longer the quiet scared employer but a cheerful, happy friend to the love fairy.

"Before we get the Irish girl and the American boy...what are their names again?" Cupid interrupted himself.

Birchwood looked at a clipboard in his hands, "Fanny Fulbright or Numbuh 86 and Hoagie Gilligan or Numbuh 2."

The elf looked mischievously at Cupid. "Do you want to bet on when they'll get together again?"

"Uh...no." Cupid said. The last time he had bet with Birchwood, he had lost 20 dollars.

"Shoot!" Birchwood muttered.

"Anyway as I was saying." Cupid said, "Before we go I want to introduce you to my great-granddaughter. She'll be coming with us."

Birchwood frowned. "I didn't know you had a great-granddaughter. Heck I didn't even know you had kids."

Cupid coughed. "It's not something I usually flaunt. Holly!" He yelled.

Birchwood turned around as an elf about his own age came in. She had nut-brown skin, auburn hair in a crew cut, and huge hazel eyes. Her nose had a hook and her mouth was the spitting image of Cupid's. She had a slim frame and long tapered fingers. She also had beautiful butterfly wings, the sign of the high-class fairies.

"Watch out. She's got a fiery temper sometimes." Cupid whispered before turning to his great-granddaughter.

"Are you sure you want to come, Holly?" He asked.

Holly nodded. "Yeah, mom's doing spring cleaning. If I stay then she'll make me help."

She looked at Birchwood. "Hello. I'm Holly." She held out her hand grinning.

Birchwood smiled and shook her hand.

"Birchwood." He said solemnly.

"Pleased to meet you." Holly said before tuning to her grandfather. "Can I stop being so polite now, Grandpa?"

Cupid smiled and nodded.

"Thanks."

She turned back to Birchwood.

"So how do you know Grandpa exactly?" She asked smiling.

Birchwood smirked and said, "Let's just say he chose me as an assistant."

Holly nodded.

"Ok guys, let's go." Cupid said before grabbing his magic bag, trademark bow and arrows and a sandwich for the road. As the three magical creatures flew out the window Birchwood heard Holly mutter,

"That's Grandpa. Always eating."

Birchwood grinned. This girl would be interesting to get to know better.

**T.N.D. Tree House:**

It had been 4 days since Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 had gotten together. Everyone was confused. Not that they had gotten together, after all it had been painfully obvious that they liked each other, but HOW they had gotten together. Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 had been very vague about the details. Only Numbuhs 178 and 563 knew the whole story, and they weren't saying anything. After all would you believe that for some reason two of your friends switched bodies for 2 days? It was easier just to let them wonder.

"Hey Kuki." Numbuh 4 said kissing his girlfriend on the cheek.

Numbuh 3 smiled.

Numbuhs 1,2,4 and 563 (who was staying at the tree house for a few weeks) had just returned from the candy store, which despite being teenagers Sector V still liked to go to.

Numbuh 4 dropped a bag of candy in Numbuh 3's lap.

"Thanks, Wally." Numbuh 3 said kissing the tip of Numbuh 4's nose.

Everyone in the room (Numbuhs 1,2, 5, 86, 178 and 563) looked away. They weren't used to the new couple yet.

"Get a room." Numbuh 563 muttered, which earned him a hard shove from Numbuh 178.

"What?" He asked looking at his best friend.

She rolled her eyes at him. Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 grinned at them. Numbuh 5 looked at Numbuh 1.

"Did you get Numbuh 5's candy, Numbuh 1?"

Numbuh 1 nodded and threw her a bag of candy. She caught it and smiled at him.

"Thanks. Numbuh 5 will be in her room." Numbuh 5 left the living room and went to her bedroom.

Numbuh 3 sighed. Numbuh 5 should just tell Numbuh 1 that she liked him and get it over with.

"I've got a date with Lizzie in a few minutes so Numbuh 5 will be in command if anything happens." Numbuh 1 said getting up and leaving the room.

As soon as they were sure that he was out of earshot everyone groaned loudly.

"Kissy Lizzie, again!" Numbuh 3 said. When she and Numbuh 4 had switched bodies, she had gotten into the habit of saying Kissy Lizzie.

"That'll be the 4th date this week." Numbuh 4 said.

No one said it but they were all thinking it. 'How would Numbuh 5 take it?'

"Guys, it's none of our business." Numbuh 178 said. "If Numbuh 1 wants to go on dates with Lizzie, than it's his business not ours."

She got up. "Numbuh 563, do you want to help me bake something?"

"At 8:30 at night?" Numbuh 563 asked in surprise.

Numbuh 178 shrugged. "I'm bored."

"Alright then." Numbuh 563 got up and followed his friend into the kitchen.

"We're going on a date too." Numbuh 4 said to Numbuhs 2 and 86. "See you guys later." He and Numbuh 3 left the room.

Numbuhs 2 and 86 were the only ones in the room now. Except for a certain love fairy and his accomplices that is. In the past two years, the two had become very good friends. They usually paired up when they went on missions, they usually talked together at lunch... so on and so on.

The two were currently sharing a bag of candy. Numbuh 86 reached into the bag and her hand brushed against Numbuh 2's. She pulled it out like she had been burned.

"Sorry." She muttered.

"It's nothing." Numbuh 2 said, a faint blush staining his cheeks.

An awkward silence followed until...

Numbuh 86 looked at her watch. "Wow, look at the time! I'm going to go to bed. See you later Numbuh 2!"

She jumped up and ran to her room. As the T.N.D didn't need decommissioning officers (they don't decommission people) Numbuh 86 had been assigned to a Sector. She asked to be assigned to Sector V and she was.

Numbuh 2 sighed and packed up the candy, dropping it off in the kitchen and saying goodnight to Numbuhs 178 and 563 before heading to his room. As he lay down on his bed he had one last thought before he fell asleep. That thought was, 'Why can't I ask Fanny out?'

A/N: What do you think? Review!


	2. Chapter 2: Switched Again

**A/N: Here's Switched II. :) Hope you all like it as much as the last one. Nothing belongs to me except Birchwood, Numbuh 178, and Numbuh 563. The KND belongs to Mr. Warburton and Holly belongs to Eoin Colfer. **

**Chapter 2: Switched Again**

_Cupid, Holly and Birchwood crept into Numbuh 2's room. Cupid flew over to Numbuh 2's bed. He hovered over the sleeping boy and muttered the ancient incantation. Still sleeping Numbuh 2's soul lifted from his body. _

"_Come on." Cupid motioned for the soul to follow him. _

"_That's really creepy." Holly muttered before following the soul, Birchwood and Cupid into Numbuh 86's room. There Cupid muttered the incantation again and Numbuh 86's soul flew out of her body. Cupid pushed Numbuh 2's soul into Numbuh 86 and then muttered another incantation to get Numbuh 86's soul to fly into Numbuh 2. _

"_Well that went exactly the same as last time." Birchwood remarked. _

"_Yeah well this is basic. It's what happens after that's different." Cupid said. "C'mon let's go to sleep." _

_The three fairies flew to the top of the tree house and settled themselves on the same tree branch that Cupid and Birchwood had slept on last time. _

"_Wake you up at dawn, Cupid?" Birchwood asked. _

"_You know it." Cupid mumbled before falling asleep. Doing magic like that really took it out of him._

Numbuh 86 woke up kind of late for her. Usually she woke up at 6:30 but know it was 8:30.

"Crud." She mumbled rolling over. She liked getting up early even on a Sunday. She cracked her eyes open. What she saw made her sit straight up. She was in Numbuh 2's room. In his bed even.

"HOAGIE GILLIGAN!" She screamed but stopped when she heard her voice. She jumped out of bed, which proved to be a wrong move as Numbuh 2's bed was in the air. She fell towards the floor screaming.

**Cupid gulped. "Well that was unexpected." **

"**Don't you think you should catch her?" Holly and Birchwood asked nervously in unison. **

"**Right." Cupid said, took out his magic dust and sprinkled it on Numbuh 86. **

She slowed down and floated to the ground. She lay on the ground, and then remembered what she had been trying to do. She jumped up and ran out of the room and into the bathroom. She looked at the mirror in horror.

"OH MY GOD!" Numbuh 86 screamed. She was Hoagie Gilligan.

"**Do they usually react like that?" Holly asked as the screams echoed through the tree house. **

**Birchwood nodded.**

"**What a waste of time." Holly muttered. **

Numbuh 2 was woken up by a scream.

"HOAGIE GILLIGAN!"

It could only be Fanny. Wait a second. He sat up sleepily and looked around.

"Where am I?" He muttered. He looked at the clothes on the dresser.

"Numbuh 86's room?"

He looked down at himself. He was wearing a yellow nightgown with purple socks. He jumped out of bed, ran over to a mirror and just stood there, staring. In the mirror was a girl with blood red hair.

"OH MY GOD!" Came a scream from somewhere in the tree house.

"That sounds like... me." Numbuh 2 muttered. Suddenly what was going on dawned on him. He was in a girl's body. And not just any girl's body but the body of the girl he had a crush on.

"AHHHH!" He screamed.

He ran out of the room and into the living room where Numbuhs 1,3,4,5,178 and 563 were watching TV. They looked at him wide eyed.

"What's wrong, Numbuh 86?" Numbuh 4 asked reminded of the morning 6 days ago when he and Numbuh 3 had found themselves in each other's bodies.

Suddenly there was the sound of someone running up the hallway. Numbuh 86 came running in but to everyone it looked like Numbuh 2. She looked around a bit and then her eyes rested on Numbuh 2.

"You! What did you do?!" She screamed.

"Me? I was about to ask you the same thing." Numbuh 2 yelled.

Numbuhs 3,4,178 and 563 looked at each other.

"You don't think..." Numbuh 178 didn't finish her sentence instead preferring to start laughing. Numbuh 563 soon joined her. Numbuhs 3 and 4 glared at them. They knew how it felt to be in someone else's body after all.

The 2 teens got up, motioned for Numbuhs 178 and 563 to stay where they were and led Numbuhs 2 and 86 out of the room. Numbuh 1 and 5 stared at each other, before shrugging and going back to the TV. Numbuhs 3 and 4 pushed Numbuhs 2 and 86 into Numbuh 4's room and then went in themselves.

"What's going on?" Numbuh 86 demanded.

"Yeah. Why am I a girl and why do you two seem to know what's going on?" Numbuh 2 asked.

Numbuh 3 sighed. "Calm down. You two have switched bodies. We don't know how or why but we do know that it happened to us."

"You and Numbuh 4?" Numbuh 86 asked.

Numbuh 4 nodded. "About 5 days ago. We switched back when we..."

Numbuh 3 slapped a hand over his mouth. "Don't tell them Wally! They're supposed to figure it out for themselves. We didn't have help and it all turned out alright."

"Oh fine." Numbuh 4 muttered.

"So I have to stay a boy until we figure out how to switch back?" Numbuh 86 asked looking terrified.

"Sorry, but yes." Numbuh 3 said sympathetically. "But it's really not that bad. Seriously!" She said when Numbuhs 2 and 86 looked at her in disbelief.

"At least it's Sunday and you guys don't have to go to school. We did." Numbuh 4 muttered. "Damn awkward."

"We'll have to go to school tomorrow!" Numbuh 86 said looking horrified.

"This is weird." Numbuh 2 muttered after a few minutes.

"Tell me about it." Numbuh 86 snapped. "How long were you guys in each other's bodies?"

"2 days." Numbuh 3 said trying to be cheerful.

"2 days!" Numbuh 86 said a look of horror crossing her face. "But I have a family dinner party tonight! Daddy says I have to be there! I can't go as Numbuh 2!"

"Numbuh 2 will go for you. Maybe you could ask... that is Numbuh 2 could ask if you can come too." Numbuh 4 offered helpfully.

Numbuh 2 looked scared. He had to go to a dinner party at Mr. Boss's house?

**A/N: It'll get better. (I hope) Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: I don't know what to call it

**A/N: Nothing belongs to me except Birchwood, Numbuh 178, and Numbuh 563. The KND belongs to Mr. Warburton and Holly belongs to Eoin Colfer. **

**Chapter 3: Here's where I run out of names for chapters**

"So you won't tell us what we have to do to switch back?" Numbuh 86 asked.

Numbuhs 3 and 4 shook their heads.

"No, sorry." Numbuh 3 said.

"Well that's it then." Numbuh 86 grumbled.

She grabbed Numbuh 2's nightgown.

"Come on. You have to ask Daddy if I can come to dinner. That is after you get dressed." She dragged the stuttering boy to her room. She went to the dresser and pulled out a forest green shirt and brown cargo pants.

"I assume you want to wear pants, more than a skirt. Right?"

Numbuh 2 nodded.

"Do you want me to wear anything in particular?" Numbuh 86 asked.

"Um. No. You know what I always wear." Numbuh 2 said.

"Right." Numbuh 86 left the room.

"This is so weird." Numbuh 2 muttered before slipping the nightgown off, not thinking about it and defiantly NOT looking. Numbuh 86 would skin him alive if he did. He hurried to the kitchen where Numbuh 86 was waiting.

"What took you so long?" She asked.

Numbuh 2 rolled his eyes and took the phone she handed him.

"What do I say?" He asked trying not to be too nervous.

"Just ask if your friend, Hoagie Gilligan, can come for the party." Numbuh 86 said. "Now call!"

Numbuh 2 gulped and dialed in the number.

"And whatever you do, don't forget to call him daddy!" Numbuh 86 hissed.

Numbuh 2 would have responded but someone picked up the phone.

"Hello?" asked the voice of a young boy.

"Um...hey Shaunie," Numbuh 2 said recognizing the voice of Numbuh 86's youngest brother. "Can I talk to...er... daddy?"

"Sure." Shaunie said before yelling. "Daddy! Fanny's on the phone and she wants to talk to you!"

Numbuh 2 heard footsteps coming to the phone.

"Hello Fanny. What can I do for you?" Came the voice of Mr. Boss.

Numbuh 2 gulped and said. "Er...daddy. Can my friend come to the party? Please?"

"Which friend?" Mr. Boss asked.

"Hoagie Gilligan." Numbuh 2 said, feeling awkward.

"Yeah yeah, sure. Whatever. Just be here by 7."

"Ok. See you later." Numbuh 2 hung up the phone in relief.

"Well? What did he say?" Numbuh 86 asked.

"He said you could come." Numbuh 2 said wearily.

"Ok. Now you'll just need to ask Numbuh 1 if we can have the night off. I was going to ask him today." Numbuh 86 said.

Numbuh 2 gulped and said. " Ok then let's go ask and get it over with."

Numbuh 86 nodded and followed Numbuh 2 into the living room.

As they entered Numbuhs 1 and 5 looked up. Numbuhs 3, 4, 178 and 563 just continued staring at the TV.

"What was that all about?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"Nothing." Numbuh 2 mumbled. "Just a misunderstanding."

Numbuh 1 shrugged. "It reminds me of when Numbuh 3 screamed in her room about 5 days ago."

Numbuh 5 nodded in agreement. Numbuh 86 elbowed Numbuh 2 hard in the stomach.

"Um...Numbuh 1? I need the night off." Numbuh 2 said rubbing his bruised stomach.

"Why?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"Mr. Bo...er I mean daddy has a dinner party tonight and I have to be there. Numbuh 2 is coming to." Numbuh 2 flinched as he said 'daddy'. His own father had died when he was little so he never really used the word anymore.

"Sure, I guess, Numbuh 86. But remember to keep an eye out if anything looks suspicious. Mr. Boss is a villain after all."

"It's a FAMILY party, you numbskull! Not some SUPER VILLIAN MEETING!!" Numbuh 86 said in disgust.

Numbuhs 1, and 5 looked at her in amazement while Numbuhs 3, 4, 178 and 563 groaned. That did not sound like Numbuh 2 at all.

"Are you ok Numbuh 2? Numbuh 5 has never heard you say something like that before." Numbuh 5 said, frowning.

Numbuh 2 rolled his eyes. "Numbuh 2 is just hungry, he hasn't had breakfast yet. Come on Numbuh 2! Let's go."

Numbuh 2 grabbed Numbuh 86's arm and dragged her back into the kitchen.

"Ok in case you haven't noticed, I'm not really naturally rude. So I'd like you to not tarnish my record, ok?" Numbuh 2 said pulling out cereal from the cupboard.

"Whatever Numbuh 2." Numbuh 86 muttered.

_Above them Birchwood and Holly were laughing uncontrollably. Even Cupid was having trouble keeping a straight face. _

"_This is SO funny!" Holly gasped wiping tears from her eyes. "It's like some comedy show or something. Way better than spring cleaning." _

_Cupid nodded. "It's funny every time." _

**A/N: Ok I'm changing something. I said it was Saturday before but since Numbuh 013 wanted at least ONE school day I'm changing this day (the dinner party day) to Sunday so there'll be ONE school day. :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Mr Boss's Dinner Party

**A/N: Nothing belongs to me except Birchwood, Numbuh 178, and Numbuh 563. The KND belongs to Mr. Warburton and Holly belongs to Eoin Colfer. **

**Chapter 4: Mr. Boss's gulp Dinner Party**

Numbuh 2 was sitting on Numbuh 86's bed. He was being filed in on the names of various family members. In other words, he was totally bored.

"And this, it Aunt Edna." Numbuh 86 said holding up a picture of an old woman.

Numbuh 2 couldn't hold back a yawn. Numbuh 86 glared at him.

"Sorry this isn't exactly a good book." She said sarcastically. "Yes my family is very boring, I'll admit it. But you better not yawn at the party. Got it?"

Numbuh 2 nodded.

"What are we supposed to wear?" He asked looking bored.

Numbuh 86 smirked. "Ready to wear a dress Gilligan?" She asked tauntingly.

"WHAT!? I AM NOT GOING TO WEAR A DRESS!" Numbuh 2 yelled.

"It's not exactly a dress." Numbuh 86 said getting up and going over to her closet. She looked around a bit before pulling something off the rack.

"This is what you're going to wear." She said holding up a long green skirt that almost reached the floor and a sleeveless white blouse.

"No way." Numbuh 2 muttered. "I'll trip!"

"I believe Numbuh 4 wore a dress to the School Dance last week." Numbuh 86 said. "If he can do it, then you can."

"Yeah but that was his second day as Numbuh 3. I just turned into a girl. I'm not ready yet." Numbuh 2 said scowling at her.

"If you don't than daddy will get suspicious. Besides mother bought me this outfit particularly for tonight. If you don't wear it, then she'll be sad." Numbuh 86 had a sad look on her face.

"Please, Numbuh 2?" She asked actually pleading.

Numbuh 2 groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He muttered. "But we NEVER EVER speak of this again, agreed?"

Numbuh 86 nodded. "Of course not. Now do you have a suit I can wear to the party?"

Numbuh 2 reached out a hand to ring Numbuh 86's doorbell when she caught his arm with hiss.

"What are you doing? You're supposed to live here. Just walk right in! Don't blow our cover already!" She said letting go of the lanky boy's arm with a glare.

Numbuh 2 rolled his eyes at her and pushed open the door. As soon as he got in he stopped in shock. The party had barely started but it was bursting with people.

"I thought you said it was a family party." He said quietly looking hard at Numbuh 86.

"It is. My relatives came from Ireland for the 5 year reunion. It's just our luck that we had to switch now." Numbuh 86 said looking sorry.

"FANNY!" Came a shriek from the top of the stairs.

Numbuh 2 looked up to see a little girl with blood-red hair in pigtails.

"Who is she?" He whispered as the girl came bounding down the stairs towards them.

"My cousin, Caroline. Carrie." Numbuh 86 whispered looking away. "She adores me and is currently training at Arctic Base to become a KND operative."

Numbuh 2's face suddenly turned a nasty shade of red as Carrie threw her arms around the poor boy.

"Er...hi Carrie." He said looking down at the freckled face.

"Fanny! It's great to see you!" Her voice dropped into a whisper. "My training is going great! Numbuh 60 wanted me to tell you something...um...oh yeah! He wanted to get together on Sunday."

Numbuh 2 scowled and felt a strange feeling coursing through his veins. Could it be jealousy?

Numbuh 86 who had overheard this jumped in. "Of course! Tell Numbuh 60 that Numbuh 86 will go." She said smiling.

Carrie, who had stopped hugging Numbuh 2, frowned. "Who are you?"

"I'm Hoagie Gilligan." Numbuh 86 said wincing at the strange phrase. "But you could call me Numbuh 2."

Carrie's face cleared. "You're part of the KND?"

Numbuh 86 shook her head. "No, the TND like Numbuh 86."

"COOL!" The excited 9-year-old screeched causing many strange looks to be directed in their direction. "Oops, sorry. C'mon Fanny! Karla wants to see you."

She grabbed Numbuh 2's arm and dragged him through the throngs of people. Numbuh 86 followed, laughing silently at Numbuh 2's expression.

"KARLA! Fanny's here!" Carrie screamed.

"Could you stop yelling, please?" Numbuh 2 complained.

"I thought you liked yelling." Carrie said.

"Um I kind of out grew it." Numbuh 2 said helplessly.

"Ok then. Hey there's Karla!" Carrie said waving over a young woman with long brown hair.

"She's Carrie's older sister." Numbuh 86 whispered. "She was part of the KND before the TND was created so she was decommissioned."

"Fanny. Nice to see you." Karla came over grinning broadly.

Numbuh 2 judged her to be about 17.

"Oh! So you finally got a boyfriend. Good for you!" Karla teased.

Numbuh 86, as Numbuh 2, blushed red.

"He's not my boyfriend! He's just... OW!" She cried as Numbuh 2 accidentally on purpose stepped on her foot.

"What he means is that we're just friends." Numbuh 2 said blushing slightly.

"If you say so." Karla shrugged and then looked over Numbuh 2's head.

"Oh boy. I'm outta here." She muttered hurrying off into the kitchen.

Numbuh 2 and 86 turned around and Numbuh 2 couldn't help but assume a battle position. That is until Numbuh 86 trod heavily on his foot.

"Yeow!" Numbuh 2 screeched. He was wearing sandals after all.

"Numbskull! He's supposed to be your dad!" Numbuh 86 hissed as Mr. Boss came up to the two, switched teens.

"Fanny? Why didn't you say you were here?" Mr. Boss said looking down at his 'daughter'.

"Er... Carrie interrupted me. And then I went to see Karla." Numbuh 2 said hoping Mr. Boss wouldn't suspect anything.

"Ok then. Why don't you say hello properly? I haven't seen you in what? 2 weeks? It's because of the KND thing right?"

"Er yeah, sorry daddy." Numbuh 2 said.

"Well? Come and give your dad a hug." Mr. Boss said smiling.

All color drained from Numbuh 2's face before Numbuh 86 shoved him into Mr. Boss's open arms. As Mr. Boss hugged his supposed daughter Numbuh 2's face went beet red.

_I swear to God that this is the MOST awkward position I've EVER been in. He thought as Mr. Boss released him. _

"Now is this your friend?" Mr. Boss asked gesturing at Numbuh 86.

"Yeah. Hoagie Gilligan." Numbuh 2 said, face still a vibrant shade of red.

"Fanny, come with me! I want to show you my rainbow monkeys." Carrie said pulling Numbuh 2 away from Numbuh 86.

"Hello Mr. Fulbright." Numbuh 86 said holding out her hand nervously. Mr. Boss was still looking at her so she thought it would be rude to follow Numbuh 2.

"Aren't you one of the KND?" Mr. Boss demanded.

"Not exactly. I was once." Numbuh 86 said carefully. Most adults didn't know about the TND after all.

"Your leader was Numbuh 1, wasn't he? Your teammates included that boy and girl who spoiled the plan to send all my employees daughters to Pluto, and the quiet girl who was always there right?" Mr. Boss scowled. "You're the boy who designed all those fancy-pants inventions."

"Guilty." Numbuh 86 said feeling guilty at lying to her father.

"Well no causing any trouble, you hear? This is a family party and I won't have you ruin it." Mr. Boss growled before stomping away.

Numbuh 86 gulped. "Now I know why everyone gets nervous around daddy." She muttered. She suddenly gasped as she felt someone slap her on the shoulder. She spun around, acting completely on her TND reflexes and did threw the person over her shoulder.

"Ow." The person groaned and Numbuh 86 gasped, as she looked down into the face of... her cousin, Edward.

"Jeez, what's your problem?" The black-haired boy demanded a hand on his forehead. "All I wanted to do was introduce myself."

Numbuh 86 blushed as she extended a hand to help her 16-year-old cousin up.

"Sorry." She mumbled. "TND reflexes."

Luckily for her most of her cousins were part of either the KND or the TND so she didn't have to worry about explaining. Edward's expression softened.

"Ok, I shouldn't have slapped you like that, sorry. What's your name? And what are you doing here? You're not part of the family."

Numbuh 86 cringed as though she had been slapped. Coming from her favorite cousin; that hurt.

"I'm Hoagie Gilligan and I came with Fanny. She and I are in the same Sector." She murmured.

"Oh. Nice to meet you Hoagie. I'm Edward. What's your Numbuh and position? Fanny and I are pretty close. Maybe I've heard of you."

"Numbuh 2. I'm the 2x4 technology officer of Sector V." Numbuh 86 said smiling a bit.

"Oh so you're the guy Fanny endlessly talks about." Edward said cheerfully.

Numbuh 86 flushed. Maybe there was a blessing to switching bodies. At least Numbuh 2 wouldn't hear this.

Just then Numbuh 2 skidded to a stop in front of them.

"How could you leave me alone with her?" He demanded not realizing that someone else was present. "She brought a million rainbow monkeys and told me to guess the names of all of them. Seriously the names are dumber than Numbuh 3's names for her dolls..."

He trailed off as he looked at Edward.

"Oops." He whispered.

"Hi Fanny! I was wondering when I'd see you." Edward said smiling.

"Er yeah... um." Numbuh 2 said utterly at a loss at who this boy was. He wasn't a family member Numbuh 86 had shown him a picture of.

Numbuh 86 jumped in. "Edward was just introducing himself to me."

Numbuh 2's face cleared. "Thanks Edward."

"No prob. Your friend here's nice if a little jumpy."

Numbuh 2 gave Numbuh 86 a look, which said, _what did you do now? _Numbuh 86 ignored him but suddenly all color drained from her face as her ever oblivious cousin went on.

"I see why you always talk about him."

Numbuh 2's eyes widened.

"I do?" He asked ignoring Numbuh 86's glare to drop the subject.

"Yeah, don't you remember our conversation last summer? You said..." Edward stopped as Mr. Boss tapped on a glass.

"Attention! Dinner is served." He called.

Immediately people began filling into the dining room. Edward shrugged and left to.

"See you later Fanny, nice talking to you Hoagie." He said before disappearing into the dining room.

Numbuh 86 sighed. Saved by the bell.

"Um Numbuh 86? What was that about?" Numbuh 2 asked curiously as they slowly walked into the dining room. "Do you really talk about me all the time?"

Numbuh 86 glared fiercely at him.

"Uh or we could just drop the subject." Numbuh 2 squeaked.

Numbuh 86 nodded and flounced into the dining room. Numbuh 2 shuddered. Having your own body glare at you was incredibly freaky.

"_To bad." Cupid murmured. "That boy almost did all our work for us." _

_Holly smiled. "But then it'd be over Grandpa. This is interesting." _

"_These kids not admitting to each other that they love each other give Cupid heartburn." Birchwood said. "So the sooner they confess the better." _

"_Spoilsport." Holly muttered._

**A/N: REVIEW!! Please? .**


	5. Chapter 5: A Date?

**A/N: Nothing belongs to me except Birchwood, Numbuh 178, and Numbuh 563. The KND belongs to Mr. Warburton and Holly belongs to Eoin Colfer. :)  
**

**Chapter 5: A Date?**

Numbuhs 2 and 86 were silently walking back to the tree house. It was quite late and Numbuh 2 had to admit that the party wasn't that bad.

"Hey Numbuh 86?" Numbuh 2 asked interrupting the silence.

"If this has anything to do with what my cousin said, then forget it. I'm not telling you." Numbuh 86 growled.

"It doesn't." Numbuh 2 said. "Though I would like to know what that was about."

A glare from Numbuh 86 made him go back to the original conversation.

"Anyway. I was wondering about this switching thing. How did we switch?" He asked softly.

"I don't know. You're the inventive genius. You tell me." Numbuh 86 retorted.

A hurt look crossed Numbuh 2's face and Numbuh 86 immediately felt bad.

"Sorry. It's just this is so frustrating. I'm a boy! My own family is threatening me and..."

Numbuh 2 looked up as he heard a strangled sob.

"Are you crying?" He asked, surprised.

"No! It's just, daddy threatened me." Numbuh 86 said sadly. "And my favorite cousin said, you're not part of the family."

Numbuh 2 frowned. "Well they're technically talking to me, not you. You're dad was threatening me, not you. Heck he adores you! You're just like him...oh wait that's not what I meant." He said as Numbuh 86 looked at him reproachfully.

"I mean, you two get along so well." Numbuh 2 said carefully.

Numbuh 86 sighed. "I know, lots of people say I'm like him. Those are the people who don't know that he's a super villain. I fight super villains for Pete's sake!"

"Luckily Numbuh 1 has excused you from fighting Mr. Boss. That would be odd." Numbuh 2 said gently.

"Yeah, but what if daddy attacks somewhere while we're switched? You'd stay home and I'd have to fight him. I can't fight my own father Numbuh 2."

"You heard Numbuh 3. She and Numbuh 4 switched back after 2 days. That means we'll probably switch back tomorrow night." Numbuh 2 said.

With that done the teenagers continued in silence. They got to the tree house and took the elevator up to the living room. They were surprised to find Numbuhs 178 and 563 waiting for them.

"How'd it go?" Numbuh 178 asked.

"Numbuh 4 filled us in on your um problem." Numbuh 563 added.

"How do you know about the switchings?" Numbuh 86 asked.

"I caught Numbuhs 3 and 4 talking about it when they were switched so they told me. Later they told Numbuh 563. They didn't tell you guys or Numbuhs 1 and 5 because they were convinced that you wouldn't believe them." Numbuh 178 offered helpfully.

"I probably wouldn't." Numbuh 2 muttered. "Anyway. I'm tired, I gonna go to bed. Night, Numbuh 178, 563 and 86." He said sleepily before walking to the door.

He stopped as he got the doorway to the hallway.

"Numbuh 86?"

She looked at him.

"Don't jump out of bed when you wake up. I'd prefer my body back in one piece." He then hurried to his 'new' room.

Numbuh 86 shook her head, said goodnight to Numbuhs 178 and 563 and went to her 'new' room.

"Do you think they'll confess soon?" Numbuh 178 asked.

"No idea." Numbuh 563 said before getting up to go to bed.

Above them 3 fairies were wondering the same thing.

The next morning Numbuh 86 sat up cautiously. She looked over the side of the bed, shuddered and shakily started climbing down the long ladder. How Hoagie could stand sleeping while suspended in mid-air she'd never know.

She froze halfway down.

"Hoagie?" She asked herself. "Since when do I call Numbuh 2 'Hoagie?"

She shook her head lightly and climbed the rest of the way to the ground. She skipped over to Numbuh 2's dresser and peered in. She stifled a laugh. All there was, was blue shirts, khaki brown pants and white t-shirts. Hadn't Hoagie ever heard of variety? She froze again in the middle of pulling on a white t-shirt.

"There you go again." She muttered. "Get a grip!"

She finished getting dressed and hurried to the kitchen. On the way she bumped into someone very familiar.

Numbuh 2 woke up peacefully. No screams from Numbuh 86, no mission alerts, just beautiful silence. He yawned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. He sleepily got up, made the bed and dragged his feet to the closet.

"Pink, pink, pink." He mumbled before stumbling upon a nice, simple navy blue t-shirt and black capris.

"Better than pink." He mumbled sleepily slipping on the clothes.

If he awakened on his own, it could take up to a half hour to wake up completely. He dragged his feet down a hallway heading for the kitchen. His eyes were half closed and he wasn't really paying attention where he was going. So there are no doubts to why he found himself on the ground in 2 seconds.

"OW!" Numbuh 86 said holding her head. "Can't you watch where you're going, Numbuh 2?" She asked crabbily.

Numbuh 2, who was now wide-awake scrambled to his feet and held out his hand.

"Sorry Numbuh 86. I was sleeping."

"Oh right. You were sleep-walking were you?" Numbuh 86 asked taking his hand and getting hoisted to her feet.

"No I mean I haven't really woken up yet." Numbuh 2 said blushing a bit.

Numbuh 86 sighed. "Ok then. Let's go to breakfast."

He nodded and followed her to the kitchen where Numbuhs 1, 3, 4, 5, 178 and 563 were already sitting.

"Morning, Numbuhs 2 and 86." Numbuh 1 said as the two came in.

They grunted in reply and went over to the cupboard.

"How was the party last night?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"Could have been worse." Numbuh 2 mumbled knowing that the question was directed to him, or rather Numbuh 86.

The two sat down and started eating.

"I didn't know that you were left-handed, Numbuh 2." Numbuh 1 said suddenly. "And I didn't know you were right-handed Numbuh 86."

The two said operatives froze.

Numbuh 2 looked annoyed but switched his spoon into his left hand. It felt extremely weird.

Numbuh 86 sighed. "Oh come on! Now on top of everything else we have to..." The rest trailed off into incoherent mumbling as she switched her spoon to her right hand.

A slightly awkward silence fell over the table until...

"Oh yeah. Numbuh 60 called this morning Numbuh 86. He said to call you when you woke up. Or talk to him at school." Numbuh 178 said looking amused.

Numbuh 2 let his head drop into his hands. Numbuh 86 shoved him and he sat up.

"I'll call him now then." He said scowling and left the room.

Numbuh 86 frowned after him.

"Excuse me." She said running after Numbuh 2.

She had to make sure he didn't say anything stupid.

"Jealousy!" Numbuh 3 sang after they left.

The others merely continued with their meals.

Numbuh 2 was silently fuming as he lifted the phone. So Numbuh 60 called, did he? Well he'd call him back alright, he'd...

"Numbuh 2!" Numbuh 86 called.

He sighed as he looked at her. "What? I'm calling Numbuh 60 back."

"Don't you dare say anything mean." Numbuh 86 warned. "Numbuh 60 is a nice guy."

"Ok I won't." Numbuh 2 muttered as he dialed the number.

"Hello?" Came the voice of Numbuh 60.

"Hello Numbuh 60." Numbuh 2 said trying to be civil. He didn't even know why he was so annoyed with Numbuh 60.

"It's Numbuh 86. You wanted to ask me something?"

"Hi Numbuh 86! Yeah I was wondering if you wanted to get together after school today. You know go to the candy store or something?"

Numbuh 2's hand tightened on the phone.

"I don't know I... Wait a second." He covered the receiver with his hand and looked at Numbuh 86.

"What?" He asked as she had been trying to get his attention for a while now.

"What does he want?" She asked.

"He wants to go to the candy store with you after school." Numbuh 2 said.

"Well tell him yes!" She said.

"**I **don't want to go." Numbuh 2 said. "He's your friend, I barely know the guy."

"Please, Numbuh 2? Just do this for me? Numbuh 60's a really nice guy and besides I skip out on him a lot. You're not supposed to do that to a friend." Numbuh 86 said.

Numbuh 2 rolled his eyes and said, "Numbuh 60? I..I'll go."

"Great! I'll pick you up at 7:00, 'k?"

"Great." Numbuh 2 said trying to be enthusiastic.

He hung up and looked at Numbuh 86.

"First I wear a dress for you, then I get hugged by Mr. Boss and now this. What won't I do for you?" He groaned not exactly realizing what he was saying.

Numbuh 86 smirked.

"Obviously not much." She said before flouncing out the door.

"You got that right." Numbuh 2 muttered before following her.

**A/N: Review!! Please. Oh and btw this is what the next chapter is called, 'Chapter 6: School. I will say that Numbuhs 2 and 86 have an interesting day at school. To know what happens next, you have to review so I'll get motivated and update. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6: School

**A/N: Nothing belongs to me except Birchwood, Numbuh 178, and Numbuh 563. The KND belongs to Mr. Warburton and Holly belongs to Eoin Colfer. **

**Chapter 6: School**

Numbuhs 2 and 86 looked at the school building in silent horror. They didn't like school at the best of times but now... well you know what I mean.

Numbuh 86 pulled Numbuh 3 aside as she walked past with Numbuh 4.

"What do we do?" She asked.

Numbuh 3 smiled sympathetically at the normally calm girl.

"Just lay low. Don't do anything to cause unnecessary attention. Oh and you might want to tell each other your locker combinations." Numbuh 3 grinned and walked away with Numbuh 4.

"Lovely." Numbuh 86 grumbled as she and Numbuh 2 walked into the building.

"What's your locker combo?" Numbuh 2 asked looking nervously at the school bell, which was due to ring any second.

"24-19-74." Numbuh 86 replied. "And I've got science first."

"21-09-65, PE." Numbuh 2 said before waving and walking down the hall in the direction of Numbuh 86's locker.

Numbuh 86 sighed, scowled and went in the opposite direction.

"This is too strange." She muttered twisting the dial on Numbuh 2's locker.

In a second she leapt back in disgust. Books, papers, pens, and homework fell out of the locker like an avalanche.

"Stupid boys. Can't they be organized?" Numbuh 86 muttered as she stuffed the school supplies back into the locker.

"Hey Hoagie." Came a slightly accented voice to her right.

Numbuh 86 turned and faced none other than Brittany Gonzales. The prettiest girl in school who was positively **hated **by Numbuh 3, Numbuh 5, and Numbuh 178 and Lizzie. Why? She always tried to steal the guys they liked, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 563, who was going to their school for a couple months.

"What?" Numbuh 86 asked rudely. She'd never had a reason to hate Brittany Gonzales before but she was considering starting now. Who did Gonzales think she was? Trying to steal Numbuh 3 and Lizzie's boyfriends and Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 178's crushes? Not to mention hers.

Brittany giggled. "You remember? You said you'd help me with my science homework this week if I left you alone last week."

Numbuh 86 steamed with jealousy. Numbuh 2 had always offered to help HER with her science homework. Everyone knew that he was the best science student in school.

"Did I say that?" Numbuh 86 asked tapping her chin. "I don't remember that."

Brittany pouted. "Come on Hoagie, you remember. I said you could come to my house and we could study together. Very closely." She giggled.

Numbuh 86's complexion cranked up a few notches.

"Oh yeah? Well when I say leave me alone, I mean it!!" She ended in a shriek.

"NOW GO AWAY!! I HATE YOU! YOU'RE JUST A BOYFRIEND STEALER!!" She screamed.

Everyone in the high school hallway froze at this accusation. Of course they all knew it was true but no one had ever dare yell at Brittany Gonzales like that.

"YOU THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE PRETTY, YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO STEAL MY FRIEND'S BOYFRIENDS?" Numbuh 86 yelled. You can't really blame her. She's had a really stressful couple of days and now a girl was trying to get to her crush.

"NO! YOU'RE JUST A SNOB! TRYING TO TAKE NUMBUH 4 AND NUMBUH 1 AWAY FROM THEIR GIRLFRIENDS! WELL I GUESS YOU GOT A SURPRISE WHEN THEY REFUSED!"

With that Numbuh 86 stomped away leaving a livid Brittany Gonzales and a cheering audience. Mostly from the girls but boys too.

"Take that you jerk." Numbuh 86 muttered before she entered her classroom.

Numbuh 2 was walking down one of the many hallways to lunch when a girl motioned for him to come over. He did frowning. He wanted to get to lunch and see how Numbuh 86's day had gone.

"Hey Fanny, did you hear what happened today?" The girl, Numbuh 2 recognized her as Danielle 'Danny' Smith said.

"No, what?" He asked curious despite himself.

"That cute guy you live with in that tree house, Hoagie Gilligan, totally blew up at Brittany Gonzales. He told her off and shouted at her in front of everyone... hey where are you going?" She called as Numbuh 2 started sprinting to the cafeteria.

"Numbuh 3 said to LAY LOW!" He said angrily. "Now Gonzales will try to get back at me... still Numbuh 86 probably got the slut off my back."

He skidded to a stop just in time to avoid slamming into the cafeteria doors. He pushed them open impatiently and looked around. There was Numbuh 86 sitting with Numbuhs 1,3,4,5,178, 563 and Lizzie.

He gritted his teeth and stalked over to her. He sat down next to her and scowled.

"Would you care to explain the interesting rumor I heard?" He hissed under his breath.

"What? About Gonzales?" Numbuh 86 asked innocently.

"Yes."

"She was being a jerk. I couldn't take it any more. You know how she tried to get Numbuh 1, Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 563 to go out with her. Enough was enough." Numbuh 86 shrugged.

"You owe me." She continued. "I got a slut off your back."

Numbuh 2 relented. She was right after all. He stood up and walked to the lunch line. He bought lunch and went back to the table. He bit into a hamburger thinking hard.

What could have made him, Numbuh 86, Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 switch bodies like this? It didn't make sense. It...

"What?" Numbuh 2 asked, jerked out of his thoughts by everyone at the table staring at him.

"What are you doing, Numbuh 86?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"What do you mean?" Numbuh 2 asked confused.

For an answer Numbuh 178 pointed at his napkin. Numbuh 2 looked down and almost groaned. There upon the white napkin was a complicated design of a new aircraft. Whenever Numbuh 2 thought hard, he always doodled designs. However Numbuh 86 most certainly did NOT.

"Oh...Numbuh 2 gave me drawing lessons." He stammered, crumpling the paper in his fist.

"That's pretty good." Numbuh 1 said thoughtfully. "What do you call it?"

"Er nothing. I was just practicing a design that Numbuh 2 is designing right now." Numbuh 2 said hurriedly. It was the truth, He was thinking about this ship.

Numbuh 86 glared fiercely at him. When everyone went back to their lunches Numbuh 2 mouthed, 'Sorry' to Numbuh 86.

She rolled her eyes, the meaning obvious. 'You're going to blow our cover!'

'Sorry!' Numbuh 2 mouthed again before going back to his lunch.

**A/N: Ok that was pretty short. sorry. Review!!!**


	7. Chapter 7: He Does?

**A/N: Hello all. I've been on vacation but now I'm back so I'll update all my stories soon. :) I own NOTHING!!!**

**Chapter 7: He Does?**

"Do I have to do this?" Numbuh 2 whined as he sat in the living room with Numbuh 86 waiting for Numbuh 60. They had come home from school, which aside from the Gonzales incident had gone well, 4 hours ago and that was all Numbuh 2 had said.

"Yes! And that's probably the 20 millionth time you've asked." Numbuh 86 said looking annoyed. "Come on just do this for me Hoagie. By tonight we'll probably switch back."

Numbuh 2 slouched down looking even more annoyed. 2 seconds later he sat up again and stared at Numbuh 86.

"What?" She asked.

"You called me, Hoagie." He said a smile playing across his face.

"I did not!"

"Yes you did!"

"I did not!"

"You did too!"

"I did not!" Numbuh 86 protested.

"You said, just do this for me Hoagie." Numbuh 2 smirked. "You did!"

"Fine maybe I did." Numbuh 86 grumbled a blush spreading across her face. "It just slipped out!"

"Right." Numbuh 2 said slowly as the elevator dinged. He turned around to face the elevator and stood up. 5 seconds later Numbuh 60 stepped into the tree house.

"Ready to go, Numbuh 86?" He asked brushing his hair out of his eyes impatiently.

"Yeah." Numbuh 2 said slowly. "Let's go."

He walked past Numbuh 86 being sure to mutter, "You owe me BIG!"

She smirked and waved.

"Have fun!" She called and the last thing she saw before the elevator closed was Numbuh 2 glaring at her.

She giggled and flopped onto a couch. She swiped a magazine from a coffee table and began to read.

She had been reading for about half an hour when she became aware of laughing. She looked up and saw a smirking Numbuh 5.

"Like Numbuh 5's magazines, huh Numbuh 2?" She teased sitting next to Numbuh 86.

Numbuh 86 smiled. "Maybe they aren't to bad." She started to say but stopped when she realized what Numbuh 2 would do to her if when he found out that she tarnished his boy reputation.

"I mean I was just seeing what's in a girl magazine." Numbuh 86 said throwing the magazine to Numbuh 5. All credit to her, she caught it easily and continued to smirk.

"How you holding up Numbuh 2?" She asked, smirk disappearing.

"What do you mean?" Numbuh 86 asked.

Numbuh 5 rolled her eyes. "About Numbuh 86 going on a date with Numbuh 60. Everyone knows you have a crush on her."

Numbuh 86 frowned. "I do? And it's NOT a date."

"Are you sure? And about the other thing: it's so obvious." Numbuh 5 said.

Numbuh 86's eyes widened.

"He does?" She whispered.

"Um..I gotta go get something from home." She said quickly before vaulting over the couch and running to the elevator.

"Yeah right." Numbuh 5 muttered before starting to read her magazine.

"_Maybe we should get her to join the team." Cupid said. "She sure got the girl to go into action." _

"_Yeah, except that, as we're going to switch her next we don't want her or the bald boy knowing about the switching thing yet." Birchwood said. _

"_Come on!" Holly said impatiently. "I don't want to miss this!" _

_With that the fairies flew after Numbuh 86._

"So Numbuh 86 I was wondering." Numbuh 60 asked as they left the tree house.

"What?" Numbuh 2 asked.

He was mortified beyond believe. He was on a date with a BOY for Pete's sake. Pretending to be the girl he had a crush on.

"Can I call you Fanny?" Numbuh 60 asked. Numbuh 2 stiffened but then remembered what Numbuh 86 would do to him if he wasn't nice.

"Um sure if you like." He said biting his lip.

"Great. You know your cousin Carrie? Well she's doing great. You two are defiantly related. She might make it to a job at Moon Base." Numbuh 60 said smiling.

"Great!" Numbuh 2 said and he meant it. Carrie would be a great operative.

"She talks about you a lot." Numbuh 60 continued.

Numbuh 2 merely smiled.

"Here we are." Numbuh 60 said as they reached the candy shop.

Numbuh 2 opened the door and as they stepped in the smell of chocolate and candy immediately filled their noses. It was comforting and nice and made you want to sink your teeth into some sweet confection.

"Hey look." Numbuh 60 said jerking Numbuh 2 out of his candy filled thoughts. "Isn't that Numbuh 1? But who's he with?"

Numbuh 2 looked up and sure enough there was his leader buying candy with... Numbuh 2 shuddered...Lizzie Devine.

"That's Numbuh 1's girlfriend, Lizzie." Numbuh 2 said in disgust.

"You don't like her?" Numbuh 60 asked in amazement. "I can't imagine Numbuh 1 choosing a bad girlfriend."

"She's to clingy **AND **she messes up missions **AND **she always screams the tree house down if Numbuh 1 has to cancel a date. It's not pretty."

"Let's go say hi." Numbuh 60 said.

"Ok." Numbuh 2 said.

"Hey Numbuh 1!" He called.

Numbuh 1 looked up and smiled. Numbuh 2 frowned as Lizzie and Numbuh 1 started walking over to them. Did he just see relief cross his leader's face?

"Hi guys." Numbuh 1 said. "What are you doing here?"

"They're on a date Nigie." Lizzie cooed. "Just like us."

Now Numbuh 2 was sure he didn't imagine it. Numbuh 1 actually shuddered when Lizzie said, 'Nigie'.

"It's not a date." Numbuh 60 said. "Fanny and I are just friends."

Numbuh 2 smiled and nodded.

"Oh. Do you want to go to the park with us?" Numbuh 1 asked and Numbuh 2 thought he heard some desperation in his voice.

"Sure." He said quickly. "Let's get some candy and then we can go."

He walked right past the caramels, he hadn't liked them ever since the Heinrich...er that is the Henrietta Von Marzipan incident, and went to the chocolate.

"Why'd you say that?" Numbuh 60 asked, not angrily just curiously.

"Numbuh 1 doesn't want to be left alone with Lizzie." Numbuh 2 responded. "I said it to be nice."

Numbuh 60 nodded.

"You want some caramel?" He asked.

"NO! Er I mean... I don't really like caramel." Numbuh 2 said quickly.

The four teens made their purchases and left the shop. They had just entered the park down the street when a boy with aviator's goggles reached the candy shop.

Numbuh 86 looked into the shop panting.

"Crud." She gasped. "I missed them. Where could they have gone?"

She looked around a bit and then spotted a kid licking a lollypop.

"Hey kid! Did you see a boy with black hair and a girl with blood red hair go past?" She asked.

The little boy nodded and pointed in the direction of the park.

"Thanks!" Numbuh 86 said before starting to run again.

"_This is getting good." Holly said smirking. _

"_Yeah, I can't wait to see what she does when she sees the boy." Birchwood snickered. _

_Cupid just smiled. _

**A/N: REVIEW!!!!! Oh and only one chapter left. **


	8. Chapter 8: Switching Back

**A/N: Don't forget that I own nothing to do with the Kids Next Door, except the sketches of them on my desk. Wait I probably don't own those either. Shoot. Anyway here's what you really want:**

**Chapter 8: Switching Back**

Numbuh 2 sighed in boredom as they sat down in front of a lake. Not that he'd complain if he were there with a certain Irish girl.

"Beautiful, isn't it Nigie?" Lizzie asked cuddling up to her boyfriend and motioning at the sunset.

"Yeah." Numbuh 1 said causing Numbuh 2 looked away in disgust.

"Kissy Lizzie." He muttered just loud enough for Numbuh 60 to hear.

Numbuh 60 grinned and whispered. "That name certainly fits."

Numbuh 2 looked around. He saw a very familiar person motioning for him to come over. Numbuh 2 groaned. If Numbuh 86 was here then it had to be important.

"Er...I'll be right back." He said getting up. "I have to go check something."

He ran away from the three teens and when they were out of sight range sighed and said, "What is it Numbuh 86? Have you come to bail me out? Do you know how strange it is to be on a date with a boy?"

Numbuh 86 walked out from behind a tree. She didn't look like she was coming to spring him. In fact she looked... happy? Curious? Numbuh 2 couldn't place the emotion that was adorning the girl's features.

"What's up with you, Numbuh 86?" He demanded.

"Numbuh 2. After you left Numbuh 5 came in and asked how I was handling everything." Numbuh 86 said not looking at the pilot. "I asked her what she meant and she said, "About Numbuh 86's date with Numbuh 60. Everyone knows you have a crush on her."

Numbuh 86 looked up to see Numbuh 2's face a brilliant scarlet.

"Is it true?" She asked softly.

Numbuh 2 didn't say anything. Numbuh 86 took a step closer.

"Is it true?" She repeated. Numbuh 2 bit his lip. He wouldn't be able to get out of it now. He sighed and looked everywhere but at the girl.

"Yes." He said so low that it might have been just the wind. "It's true."

Numbuh 86 heard though. Her face lit up with happiness but Numbuh 2 didn't see as he was to busy not looking at her.

"Look at me." Numbuh 86 commanded.

He did, hesitantly and slowly, but he did.

"What are you saying, Numbuh 2?" She whispered through her smile.

Numbuh 2 gulped and said, "I'm saying that I'm pretty sure that I love you. I have for quite a while now."

He barely had time for his eyes to widen before Numbuh 86 had thrown her arms around him.

"I love you to Num...Hoagie." She said quietly. "I just never realized it until we switched bodies."

Numbuh 2 smiled ecstatically. He had been expecting rejection after all.

"Can I do something?" He whispered, pulling away from her a little bit.

"Yes." Numbuh 86 said smiling.

Numbuh 2 leaned in and without another thought kissed the girl he had been dreaming about for months, maybe even years. Numbuh 86's arms tightened around Numbuh 2's neck and she deepened the kiss.

"_That's so sweet." Holly sighed. _

"_Yeah, just like Beetles and Sanban." Cupid said happily. _

_His heartburn was almost completely gone. He just needed the last two members of the team and he would be cured. Unfortunately they would probably be the hardest yet as they were the ones who either had a girlfriend or kept a very firm hold on their emotions. Oh well save that for another day. He was dealing with another couple right now. _

_Cupid took out his magic bag and muttered the ancient incantation. Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 86's souls lifted out of their bodies and switched themselves. Cupid nodded in satisfaction. _

"_All in a day's work." He said. _

"_Can I come with you and Birchwood next time, Grandpa?" Holly asked. _

"_Yeah, it'll be fun Cupid!" Birchwood chimed in. _

"_We'll see." Cupid said. "Now let's go home." _

_The three fairies flew away leaving a new couple behind. _

5 seconds later Numbuhs 2 and 86 broke apart panting slightly. Numbuh 86 looked into the eyes of Numbuh 2 and...wait.

"We're back!" She cried happily stepping away from Numbuh 2 and looking herself over.

"We are!" Numbuh 2 said happily. "This must be what got Numbuh 3 and 4 together. This is what they wouldn't tell us."

Numbuh 86 impulsively threw her arms around her new boyfriend.

"I'm kind of glad we switched." She said honestly.

"Me to." Numbuh 2 said.

A thought crossed his mind.

"Wait, what about Numbuh 60?" He asked gesturing to the lake.

Numbuh 86 giggled. "You were jealous, weren't you? Numbuh 60 already has a girlfriend. Her name's...um I dunno. Anyway he knows that I know he has a girlfriend. We're just friends." Numbuh 86 said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Numbuh 2 groaned. "I almost exploded with jealousy this morning."

Numbuh 86 smiled. "You don't need to be jealous anymore. Come on, let's tell the others the good news."

"Numbuhs 178, 563, 3, and 4 will be happy." Numbuh 2 muttered as he allowed himself to be dragged in the direction of the lake.

"So will everyone else." Numbuh 86 said.

And she was right.

**THE END**

**A/N: Ok... this Switched didn't seem as popular as Switched I was so I wanted to ask... should I bother putting up the last in this trilogy? Switched III? I'll let my reviewers tell me what to do. **

**Super Reader out. :) (but I'll be back!)**


End file.
